Crossroads
by MackDreamer
Summary: Sorry for the bad title! In an alternate universe where bats and owls can mate and have children together, Fergus Owl Silverwing,son of Brutus and Frieda, joins Shade and Marina in their adventure. But which side does he chose? The owls? or The Silverwing colony? Please read and review!
1. Prologue: Years earlier!

_**Prologue: Years earlier!**_

Blood ran down Bathsheba's arms and hands as she washed her wounds out. "I can't believe she scratched me like that." She said grumpily.

"It wasn't Frieda's fault, she needed something to squeeze and you were the closest to her and…" Mercury's voice trailed off. He didn't know how to say it. "..Well, you know.." He finally said when he found his voice with a shrug. Bathsheba huffed. Knowing he was right. "Yeah, I know." She said.

It was a crazy, long night for everyone in the colony. One minute, it was normal. Females talking, pups playing outside, moths being hunted. The next minute, the entire roost is covering its ears and everyone flies outside in hopes of escaping Frieda's ear-piercing screams. Mercury and Bathsheba were two of the unlucky bats who had to stay behind.

Mercury was to keep guard outside incase any danger came and Bathsheba had fallen victim of Frieda's sharp claws as she squeezed her hands, then wrists, then arms. The other bats that stayed were the colony's best healer, Dana and some of her assistant's and of course, the other elders too. Fortunately, it was finally over.

The unthinkable had happened. Everyone thought it was a myth, just an old legend. But it turned out, it could happen. Despite it being an old legend, it could happen. Bats and owls **can** mate..And have children!

Bathsheba and Mercury themselves weren't so sure how it happened-and didn't really want to know!-But one night, Frieda and Brutus went out flying together and were gone all night long. At first, everyone was afraid that Brutus might killed Frieda but were all relived to see her return home safe and sound.

But shortly after returning home, Frieda seemed sick. She kept throwing up and had very odd cravings. And at least one time, she got mad when Bathsheba disagreed with something she said and Frieda was mad enough that she shoved Bathsheba to the wall and called her an ugly fatso, then felt guilty about it and cried hysterically. But then she got real happy again when Bathsheba forgave her-that was the first and only time Bathsheba felt real concern for Frieda, since she never saw her act like that before.

Hours later, Frieda learned that she was pregnant.

Shortly after that, the colony found out Brutus was the father. When Brutus found that out, he fainted. No one knows if he passed out because of the shock from learning about Frieda being pregnant or if it was because he was shocked-or horrified, that he had fathered a child with a bat. Mercury and Bathsheba couldn't blame him for that, they found the entire situation strange and pretty shocking themselves.

Bathsheba took her arms out of the river and sat still while Mercury put this weird, moldy healing paste on them. Whatever the paste was, it had an odd smell to it and stung when he smeared it on. Making Bathsheba cringe.

Mercury chuckled at her. _"_If I don't put this on, it'll get infected and then you'll get sick and-_"_ Bathsheba cut him off. _"_I know, I know! But I still hate it!" She growled.

Suddenly, a dark shadow flew over them. Startled, both bats looked up and saw Brutus looking back down at them. "Where's Frieda?" He demanded.

"Where do you think? In Tree Haven's healing roost." Answered Bathsheba with annoyance. By now, she just didn't care about anything but getting her flesh wounds tended to and then going back to Tree Haven to sleep. Enough has happened in one night and she just wanted it to end.

Brutus looked surprised by the short bat's tone. "Ignore her Brutus, she's had a long night." Said Mercury.

"We all did." Brutus agreed. "Atlas heard some screaming coming from Tree Haven..Was that Frieda?" Brutus couldn't quite put the question to words. But the two bats seemed to understand anyway. "Yeah that was her." Said Mercury. Brutus narrowed his eyes. "I must see her." He said.

Mercury got up from the ground. "I think I know what to do." He said then looked down at Bathsheba. "Keep rubbing that stuff on your arms, wrists and hands Bathsheba, I'll be right back." He said as he and Brutus flew away.

Bathsheba just huffed. "Sure Mercury, I'll be a good girl and stay here and put this slimy goo on my wounds." She quietly muttered to herself. Putting her hand in the healing paste and smeared it on her arm. All the while, silently cursing at the stings that came with it.

* * *

Frieda's breaths were slow but shaky. She wasn't in pain anymore, just sore and tired. Her body ached and it was hard to move. Sleep had never felt so good before. All she wanted to do was sleep in the warm, soft healing bed she was laying on.

"Waa! Waa!" The small cry came from her wings. Frieda moaned, not wanting to wake up but she forced her tired eyes to open. She carefully unfolded her wings to look at the crying baby.

The baby was bigger then most newborns-In fact, he was about the same size as the pups that were still outside! He looked different too, his wings were brown like Brutus's, and were more like an owls then a bats but the two stripes and the one diamond on each wing were brownish pink. He also had owl main, but it was similar to Frieda's, and his fur was defiantly like hers. He also had a bat muzzle, bat nose, owl eyes, owl markings around his eyes and a diamond, triangle shape on his head. His ears were like a bats, only slightly different.

Its been an hour since he was born, and yet Frieda still couldn't help but chuckle softly at the baby. All bats knew of the legend that owls and bats can have children together, the council of elders knew it. But Frieda never thought the legend could be true, let alone that her child would be one of these strange hybrids. Despite this, she still loved him.

The baby was clinging to her, whimpering. Frieda held him closer, drying away his tears and gently rubbing his head. "..Shh its ok, Little one, shh.." Her throat hurt when she spoke, but she fought the soreness to sooth her baby. Her voice was enough to calm him down and he fell back to sleep.

Watching him sleep made Frieda smile a small, soft smile. When she was younger, she wanted children but as she got older and became the chief elder in the colony, Frieda's dreams of having pups slowly became a thing of the past. But now, here she is. Recovering in the healing roost, with a newborn pup wrapped in her wings.

The sound of wingbeats made her look up. Mercury flew over to her, healing paste still dripped from his hands. He landed softly, careful not to wake the baby up. "Brutus is here, Frieda. He wants to speak with you." He said in a hushed voice.

Frieda sighed a small sigh. Brutus was the last person she wanted to speak to right now-actually, she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, all she wanted to do was sleep. But she expected Brutus to come when the baby was born. Why wouldn't he? He's the baby's father anyway. (Or maybe he just wants to see if the legend is true.)

"Where is he?" She asked, in a quiet voice. "Over your head." Mercury nodded to the ceiling. Frieda glanced up and saw an owl shaped shadow. Brutus's shadow. She looked back at Mercury. "Thank you for telling me, Mercury. I'll speak with him now." She said. Mercury looked concern. "Are you sure your strong enough?" He asked. Frieda took a moment before answering. "Yes..I'll be ok." She said.

"Alright, call me or Dana if you need anything." He said then flew away. As Mercury flew away, Frieda wondered why he had that healing paste on his hands. Then remembered she was squeezing Bathsheba's hands, wrists and arms. She chuckled lightly to herself. Poor Bathsheba had bleeding scratches all over arms and hands and wrists. Frieda made a mental note to apologize for that later.

She looked back up at the ceiling. In the healing roost, theres a hole in the ceiling. Not big enough for owls to get through but big enough for them to see who ever is inside. The real purpose of the hole is based off another legend. The legend that if theres a hole in the healing roost's ceiling, Nocturna herself will gaze down at the newborn pups inside.

With a sigh, Frieda spoke. "Brutus, are you still there?" She asked quietly.

Brutus peeked his head inside the hole, looking down at her. He looked softer for some reason. All the times Frieda ever saw him, he looked serious, angry and determined. Now he just looked soft.

His voice sounded different too, like he was both confused, curious and..a little nervous?..But still soft, gentle even. "How do you feel?" He asked. "I wish I could sleep." It wasn't much of an answer, but it was all Frieda could muster. "I'll make this quick." Brutus promised. He eyed her wings. "Is it a..Boy or girl?" He asked again.

"Boy."

"Can I look at him?"

Frieda carefully unfolded her wings again, hoping the baby won't start crying again. To her relief, he didn't.

Brutus looked even softer as his eyes gazed down at the baby. Taking in his looks. From the top of his bat ears, all the way down to his owl legs and bat feet with owl claws. Looking at this child and knowing that it was one he and Frieda created together, was a strange feeling. Up until now, Brutus secretly hoped the entire Silverwing colony were playing a crazy joke on him or something!

But now, looking at the child with his own eyes. He knew it wasn't a joke, it was real. All he could say was: "..Wow.." After a minute, he forced himself to say something more. "He..He looks like you." He said. Frieda chuckled. "He looks like both of us." The baby moaned and started pulling at Frieda's main again. Shivering with cold. "I need to wrap my wings around him again, he's cold." Said Frieda, folding her wings and carefully wrapping the baby in a cocoon with his head sticking out.

"Did you name him yet?" Brutus asked again, he wanted to know these things about his son before things got too complicated.

"No." Frieda looked back up at him. "I wanted you and I to do that together." She said.

Brutus thought for a moment. Thinking over all the names he could think of. But only one stood out. "How about..Fergus?..I know its not perfect, but it sounds like us, and he looks like us so I thought, maybe.." His voice trailed off, what more could he say?

Frieda smiled, making him calm down a little. "I love it." She said.

That was enough to make Brutus smile back. His cheeks felt hot and he realized he was blushing. He then remembered what he really came here for and sighed. Frieda sensed he was trying to say something. "Brutus?..Is something wrong?" She asked.

"If he lives with you and your colony, he won't be allowed to see the sun. He'll be treated as a bat by all owls, even though he's my son." Said Brutus. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he wanted Fergus to live with him and the other owls. To see the sun, and do all the things owls get to do.

"Its not just that." Brutus's continued. "He has to choose a side. Either the owls side, or yours. That choice will determine his life and his fate." This was something both Frieda and Brutus hated about the legend.

As the legend goes, the bat-owl hybrid children are often forced to make huge choices and decisions that can both change, and end their lives. They can choose to join the owls and become day flyers, or they can choose to join the bats and be forever night flyers. Its choosing one parent over the other, one group of friends over the other, one home over the other, one life over the other, and one species over the other. Its a horrible decision to make, one that Frieda and Brutus didn't like thinking about.

The two were silent for a moment, before Frieda finally spoke. "..I don't know what Fergus's decision would be, Brutus.." She suddenly had a pleading look on her face. "..But whatever it is he chooses, you still need to be his father..You can't abandon him because of his choices, he may need you one day and you have to be there for him."

Since learning that she was pregnant, Frieda reviewed everything about the legend and learned that when the hybrid chose one side, the other side would abandon them. Meaning, that the parent from the side that they didn't choose, often disown the child and forget about them. This was something she didn't want to happen to her son, so she swore to herself that she wouldn't abandon him if he chose to be on the owls side.

But she also wanted Brutus to make the same promise. Just in case..

Brutus's face twisted into a small scowl, making Frieda worried. "Brutus?" Ignoring the concern in Frieda's voice, Brutus spoke again. "If he chooses to join your side, he won't be considered an owl. He'll be just like you and all the other bats your colony, weak, good for nothing, dirty, stupid, foolish, troublesome-"

The small whimper that escaped from Fergus's mouth interrupted him. The baby hybrid clung to Frieda, hurt by his fathers cruel words. Frieda was hurt too, Brutus just insulted her, her child and her colony. She gave Fergus a gentle, comforting hug and kissed his head. She wanted to say something to him to make his tears go away but she had to confront Brutus first. She looked up at him, frowning. "How dare you say that about your own son." She growled.

"I'll say whatever I want." Brutus was almost shouting, making the baby cry louder. "If you want Fergus to live a long, happy life, then give him to me. I'll make sure the female owls can raise him." Frieda could only stare at Brutus in mute shock. Just minutes ago, he was gentle and soft and helped her name their child. Now, he's his usual self: Demanding, loud and scary.

It angered her to see this happen so fast. She held Fergus closer, almost shielding him with her body. "No." Her voice wasn't harsh like his, but had just as much meaning as Brutus's had.

"Give him to me!" Brutus was practically shouting now. "I don't want to hurt you Frieda, but I will if I have to!" His threat only made Frieda more determined, and only caused Fergus to hang on tighter to his mother.

"Think of what your doing, Brutus. If you take him away, you'll have to take me too. I'm the only one who can feed him, and he'll die if I don't." She said. This stopped Brutus is his tracks. He took a good, long look at his son and thought about hat he was doing.

He realized for the first time that Fergus was too small to be an owl. In fact, he was smaller then the owl hatchlings! Brutus also wanted Fergus to become a soldier, but his soldiers do a lot of fighting, some with creatures bigger then they are.

This made Brutus realize that Fergus would never survive being a solider. He could easily get killed in one of those fights.

Brutus considered what would happen if he were to bring Frieda back to his nest. Already, he knew that wasn't going to work. Bats live in caves and tree trunks, not in owl nests! And Brutus was pretty sure that if he were to take Frieda to live with him in his nest, he minus well would have to bring the entire colony to live there too, they wouldn't go anywhere without their leader.

Realizing this, Brutus realized that there really wasn't much of a choice, Fergus would have to stay with the Silverwing colony. Its the only place he can grow and be safe.

Silence fell over them. Frieda not daring to break her gaze from him, and Brutus just glaring back at her. The only sound in the roost was Fergus's cries. Finally, Brutus gave up, seeing that Frieda wasn't going to let him take the baby. "..What do you suggest?.." He asked in a dark voice.

Frieda didn't even blink. "..Let him choose what side he wants to join..You can't force him to join your side, and I can't force him to join mine either..It has to be his choice.." Frieda hated this idea, but she couldn't let Brutus choose for him. That won't be fair.

Brutus didn't seem to like it either, but for a different reason then Frieda's. He simply didn't want any owls to befriend the bats. "When can he choose?" He asked.

"When he's ready." Frieda answered. She waited a minute before Brutus finally said something again. "..Very well.." He stood back up, looking taller then before. "But you better take care of him."

Frieda frowned at him. "I'm his mother, of course I'll take good care of him." She wished Brutus would just leave. She had enough of him.

They glared at each other for a another long moment, before Brutus finally lifted his wings and flew away. Without even a goodbye. Frieda didn't stop looking at the ceiling until his wingbeats faded away. She looked down at Fergus, who was still crying and hanging on to her.

She sighed and nuzzled him. Kissing away his tears. "..Shh..Its ok, Fergus..Your Daddy didn't mean that..He just loves you and wants you to be with him.." Frieda wished that was true, but she knew Brutus just hated the idea of his son being on the same side as the bats.

Typical Brutus, he and all owls see bats as traitors and dislikes them because they didn't take sides in the battle of the birds and the beasts. To this day, bats still hadn't chosen a side. Being half bat and half owl puts Fergus in the middle of the tension between bats and owls.

When Fergus finally fell back to sleep, Frieda sighed again and laid her head back down on the bed. "..Your more then just a hybrid, Fergus..Your going to grow up to be a big, strong male someday..And it doesn't matter what side your on, as long as its the one you want to be on." She whispered to him and kissed him one last time, before going to sleep.

She meant it too. Fergus doesn't need someone to tell him which side to join. He'll choose on his own, when he's old enough to.

* * *

**A/N: I worked on this ALL DAY and since yesterday! Sure hope this is good, cause I do not want to re write this entire thing! **

**Anyways, I know I got all these other stories I have to work on, but I can't help myself! I love writing stories and I can't do just one story, I have to do a hole bunch of others too! XD **

**Ok, now on to the story!: This story follows the TV series, but it in an alternate universe where bats and owls can mate and have babies together. It was inspired by a crack pairing I thought of a couple weeks ago. Frieda x Brutus! XD **

**I know, it sounds weird and crazy, but its something I haven't thought of before and I thought it would make a great story so here it is! X3 **

**Possible questions you might have (which I made in normal text so you guys could read them better): Sad face! XD**

**How did Frieda and Brutus end up with Fergus?**

Don't ask, its complicated!

**How big is Fergus as a baby?**

About the same size as Chinook in the TV series..He was one BIG baby!

**How old is Frieda in the prologue? **

Middle-aged, I think. Sometime when she was a little younger then she was in the series.

**Bathsheba and Mercury in the beginning?**

That was a small joke! Ya know how in movies and in TV shows when a woman has a baby, she squeezes her husbands/friends hand and breaks it? Pretty much the same idea, only it results in scratch marks! I also wanted to do that as kind of a joke on how Bathsheba and Frieda dislike each other in both the TV series and in the book series: Frieda is in so much pain that she blindly grabs the closest person next to her(Bathsheba) and squeezes her hands so tightly she scratches her. As time goes on, Frieda's hands squeeze Bathsheba's wrists and arms and but the time its finally over, Bathsheba is bleeding from the arms and down. So thats why Bathsheba had cuts on her and as for Mercury..I don't really know, I just felt like giving him something to do! XD

**Thats all the questions I can come up with, but if anyone has anymore questions about this then feel free to ask me through a review or in a Private Message. (PM) **

**One more thing! This is a completely different story then my usual stories. In this one, Magnolia, Andre, Flowerdawn, Raincloud and my other OC's don't exist. I wanted to try something new, ok? X3**

**Ok, anything else? no? ok! Then I hope you all liked this and please review!**


	2. How we broke the law

_**Present time!**_

_**Fergus's POV**_

At twilight, I wake up and stretch. The roost always feels warm, probably from the sun shining on the tree all day long. The only bats in here besides me is Aurora and Bathsheba. The two of them are still asleep, so I silently fly past them. Careful not to wake them. Aurora likes to dream, and Bathsheba is always in a better mood when she gets a good sleep.

Outside, the sky was a pretty mix of blue and purple, with bright, shining stars. In the far mountains and trees beyond the horizon, a thin line of pink from the sunset was fading away. I may not know what the sun looks like, but seeing it is defiantly one of the things I want to do before I die.

The first person I see who's awake, is my mom. She stands outside on one of the branches, her hair blows in the soft breeze. My mom is called Frieda, she's the leader of the colony and is the most wisest person I know. Even from here, I can see the silver shine of her band. For as long as I could remember, my mom has had that band. Its silver, and shines in the moonlight and while it was mysterious to me, I never asked her how or why she has it.

When I was a young pup, I use to day dream that my mom got her band as a reward from fighting enemies and protecting bats in the colony. Even though I never seen her fight someone. Not physically anyway. Now that I'm older, I don't day dream about it anymore.

She suddenly turned her head and looked at me. She smiled and motioned for me to come over. I jumped into the air and flew over to her, landing next to her. "Hi Ma." I said as my feet touched the branch. Over the years, I had went from calling her 'Mama' to 'Ma'.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Fergus?" She asked as she reached up and fixed my main."Uh yeah Ma." My voice sounds hollow as I tell her that. For a moment, I hope that she didn't hear it.

But she did.

Her face changed, and her smile disappeared. "Whats wrong?" She asked, sounding worried. I don't know how, but my mom has always been able to sense when something is wrong or when I'm hiding something. I learned that the hard way when I was little. I could keep a secret from her for very long.

I sighed. "..You know how I'm half owl?" I asked. I was hoping it won't trouble her, but my mom's eyes seemed to grow with more worry. "..Yes.." I gulped. I really don't want to tell her, my mom becomes uneasy when I talk about being half owl. Its not that she doesn't like me being half owl, its just that my dad is General Brutus, the supreme commander of the owls.

I'v seen my dad only a few times in my life, but whenever I saw him he would scowl at me. I don't think he likes me very much-Or my mom, though I can't understand why. I barely know him, but he makes me uncomfortable. Every time I see him, he makes me feel as though I'v disappointed him. Even though I didn't do anything.

"..I had a dream about them..I was hunting and all of the sudden, Dad comes and.." My voice trails off for a second. I don't want to tell her what happens next. But the look in her eyes makes me tell her. "..He kills me..He said I was a traitor, and that I had to be punished..So he..Killed me." I wish I didn't say that. I hate telling my mom these things, she has plenty to worry about already.

As an elder and the leader, my mom has a lot of responsibility: Keep the colony safe, plan the migration, make sure everyone has enough food, water and rest, lead the colony to Stone Hold and to Hibernaculum and back to Tree Haven every year. I'v learnt to be patient with my mom years ago because of this, but this is also the reason why I would rather keep certain things to myself rather then tell her about them. She doesn't need to worry about me all the time.

I stand there, waiting for my mom to say something. I expect her to be upset but to my surprise, she just sighs. Cupping my face in her hands. "Fergus you aren't a traitor. Being half of something doesn't make you a traitor." She said.

"Yeah, but it sure makes Dad hate me." I muttered. I don't hate my dad, but I don't understand him. He's always angry about something and he never seems happy when he see's my mom and I.

Mom rubs my cheek, the same way she always does when I'm like this. "Now Fergus, I'v been telling you ever since you were little, your father doesn't hate you. He just doesn't like bats." She said, trying to make me feel better.

"Because bats didn't join the battle of the birds and the beasts and didn't pick a side, I know Ma." I said. Even I know this story, Mom brought me down to the Echo Chamber once and thats where I learned it. Its also where I learned the legend about owl-bat hybrids.

The legend goes like this: When the moon is starting to rise, and the sun is starting to set, an owl and a bat can become one and make a hybrid. Pretty small legend, it kinda sounds like folklore. Something like that legend that if a human is bitten by wolf, they become a werewolf or the one that if a human is bitten by a bat, they become a vampire. (Though those stories are made up by humans, its also told in the forests too..Even though we have no idea what vampires and werewolves are.)

Luckily, Mom told me everything she and the elders knew about the legend and how it kind of conflicts with the great battle. Bats are all deemed traitors of the forest and owls are almost like their sworn enemies. A creature thats half bat, half owl would be like having a creature thats half a traitor to the forest, and half enemy to bats.

As if the legend knew there would be a disliking amongst owls and bats, the legend had a law that came with it. All bat-owl hybrids must choose a side. The bats, or the owls. The decision must be made by the hybrids alone, and no one can force them to choose which side to join. Although I haven't made my choice yet, I know it'll be a bad decision.

If I choose to stay in the colony, my dad might start a war between himself and the silverwings. Just because he hates the idea of me being apart of a bats colony. But if I join the owls, I'll be forced to hurt and kill bats from other colonies for crimes they committed. I can't do that! I'm not a fighter, I won't even fight to protect myself from bullies, let alone kill someone.

I sighed, putting my hand on top of my mom's. "Its just that..Sometimes, it feels like I'v disappointed Dad and all his owls hate me just for being half bat and the colony doesn't like me because I'm half owl." How long have I felt like that? Years? probably my hole life.

All the owls in the forest would look at me with disgust and all the other silverwings avoid me and some of the younger ones even bully me because of it. Its almost as if I'v already disappointed everyone in my life just for being me.

"..Look at me.." Mom's voice sounded softer. Her voice always sounds soft and calm, but this time it sounded softer then usual. I look back at her. My chin had fallen down without me knowing it.

"It doesn't matter what you look like, its whats on the inside that counts and your a good boy, Fergus. Your friendly, gentle, sweet, caring. Being half bat and half owl doesn't make you who you are. Its you who decides who you are. No one else can decide that for you." She said, still rubbing my cheek.

Her words sooth me. Without really thinking about it, I wrap my arms around her and hug her. She hugs back, kissing my cheek as she does. I'm glad I have my mom to talk to, she always knows just what to say to me to make me feel better. My mom is very well known for her wisdom and is kind and fair. I adore her for that, but I also feel inadequate compared to her. She always knows how to handle things, how to fix things and make everything ok.

My mom knows how to be a leader.

I dont.

Its not just my mom I feel inadequate with, its my dad too. My dad is the supreme commander of the owls and is a general. He's brave, daring, mighty, strong, and ambitious. He knows how to command attention, and he can decide how to punish criminals. I don't adore my father as much as I fear him. He's everything I don't want to be.

As the son of two leaders, I have a big chance of becoming one someday. But I'm not sure if its the destiny I want. I could become a leader to the Silverwing colony, but I'm not wise like my mom. I could be a general to the owls, but I'm not brave like my dad.

I look like General Brutus and Elder Frieda Silverwing, but I'm not them. I'm no leader, or general..And I'm not sure if I want to be.

When our hug ends, I hear wingbeats and then the voice. "Hay Gus!" Gus. Only one person in the entire colony can get away with calling me that. I look up and see Shade and his younger half sister, Astra. Shade and Astra could easily be my only friends in the entire colony. Their both outcasts too.

Shade is a runt, making him the smallest bat in the colony. He has light blue fur, pale muzzle, dark pink nose, green eyes, and yellow main and hair. He's always called 'runt' by other youngsters in the colony, and is usually picked on because of that. But he's also brave, he's not easy to scare, and is always looking for something to prove he's not a weakling. He and I became friends when he got pushed by one of the youngsters and he landed in the mud. I had helped him out and asked if he was ok, then one of the youngsters tried to make me drown in the mud. Shade bit him, and though that got him in trouble, it made that young bat stop bullying us.

From that day on, Shade and I were the best of friends.

His younger sister is the only one I can truly relate to. Astra is a bat-owl hybrid like me, only her dad is one of my dad's lieutenant. I don't know him, but I think his name is Atlas. Astra has light purple fur, green eyes, brown owl wings, brown main and hair with an orange streak in the side, peach muzzle, pink bat nose, brownish, black owl legs, bat like feet with with owl claws and blue markings around her eyes. She almost looks like her mom, Ariel, with her eyes and fur, but she looks different too. She's curious, but careful to stay out of trouble. Astra's not like most of the girls in the colony, she doesn't go after a boy because he's handsome or cute, (In fact, I'm not so sure if she even looks at boys) but she does like to hunt and go on adventures. She's tomboyish in her nature, but good hearted and is a very good person to confide in.

Astra is an outcast for the same reason as me. We'r both half owl. But she's more optimistic about it then me, her dad said that he didn't care what side she choose's, as long as its the one she wants and that he'll support her either way. I feel a little jealous of her for that. Her dad is more supportive, and more understanding then mine. I keep that to myself though, its not something I like to think about.

I met Astra the same day I met Shade. After the bullies left us alone, Shade took me to meet Astra. I didn't know she was a hybrid just like me until she and I met for the first time. I'm glad Astra is my friend, not only because she's an amazing friend, but also because she knows what its like being outcasted by the colony just because I'm half owl.

"Want to go out hunting with us, Greg?" Shade called. Some of the bats call me 'Greg', its a nickname that Aurora gave me when she babysat me. Now its kind of a nickname everyone calls me. 'Gus' however, is a nickname Astra made up, and only she can get away with calling me that. Gus is a special nickname to me, made by a very special friend.

"Coming guys!" I called back. I looked back at my mom, who was smiling at me. The same smile she always smiles when I'm about to go hang out with Shade and Astra. I guess she smiles it because she's happy that I have friends. "Have fun, Fergus." She said, as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. Because I'm half owl, I'm taller then my mom-well, actually, I'm taller then everyone. Especially Bathsheba, I was taller then her even when I was a baby!

I like to think that my height is my contribution to the colony: I can reach tall things if theres something no one can reach and can't fly to get it. Its not much, but I'm comfortable with it and its something no one objects to.

"I love you, Ma." I said. "I love you too." She said, as I jumped in the air. As I flew away, my mom flew back inside Tree Haven.

* * *

Shade, Astra and I flew over to the forest. To our favorite spot. A broken trunk that had fallen into the mud years earlier. Its old and smells strange, which is why its a great place to be alone. No one else likes it but the three of us, and we can do what we want here without anyone else noticing.

"Guess what!" Said Astra, bouncing on the bark. Shade groaned, he loved Astra very much but he found her annoying sometimes. "What?" He growled. Astra grinned. "Its almost time to migrate!" She said.

Shade and I looked at each other. Confused. Personally, the migration isn't very fun to me. Flying for days, eating and roosting only when we can, and then sleeping for months. The entire thing is a little crazy to me. Not to mention the fact that all the males are in Stone Hold. Everyones dad is there, but mine.

Astra sighed, frustrated that we weren't getting it. "Don't you see? Its going to be an adventure! We'll get to of to new places, see different things, it'll be so much fun!" When Shade and I didn't say anything, she sighed again. "Guys, whats wrong? Aren't you excited?" She asked.

Finally, Shade spoke. "The hole point of the migration is to sleep through winter." He said, trying to get Astra to see his point. Astra shrugged. "I know that, but first we get fly around the world. Whats so bad about that?"

"Going to Stone Hold." I said without thinking. Shade and Astra both looked at me with surprise…Well, Astra did. Shade just looked more startled that I said that. "Whats wrong with Stone Hold?" Astra asked.

I sighed. "You know..The dads.." I don't need to say anymore, Astra gets it. "I know, your dad and my dad aren't going to be there." She said. "Yeah, but it's still hard." I said. Remembering the last time I went on that stupid migration. Watching everyone my being reunited with their fathers and females being reunited with their mates while my mom and I sit there with only the elders and Mercury.

Its lonely. Thats all I can describe it. Its the only time I wish my dad was around.

Shade spoke then. "At least you two know where your dads are, I don't even know where mine is." He said. Shade's dad is called Cassiel. From what I was told, he disappeared one night. They say the owls got him, though no one knows for sure. I secretly hope they didn't, I don't want to believe my dad had Shade's dad killed.

We'r all silent for a moment. Not sure what to say next, I guess. Then finally, Astra spoke again. "Hey, why are we moping around for? Why don't we go hunting?" She asked as she started flying. Shade and I both grinned as a tiger moth flew by. "Last one to get a tiger moths a rotten egg!" Shade said, as he flew after it.

"Hay!" Astra gasped.

"No fair!" I added, I spread my wings and chased after him. Astra flying behind me.

I don't really like tiger moths that much, their hard to catch and I'm not good with echolocation. But I do like to chase after them with Shade and Astra, and the few times I catch one it always tastes good.

Already, I know I'm going to lose. I'm easily distracted by the fireflies that buzz past me and dance in the air, like stars flying down from the sky. The leaves and flowers that move as Shade rushes past them, and the trees we pas by. Over and under. Around and around. Up and down.

The tiger moth suddenly multiplies making several twins of itself. Echoprojections. "Hay!" Shade gasped, after he tried to bite one of the fake bugs. He chased after the tiger moth when he saw it.

Astra and I chased after him, more like watching him do it rather then join him. As bat-owl hybrids, Astra and I have trouble with echolocation. we can do it, but its hard for us.

Shade was getting closer, the tiger moth was practically at his finger tips, he reached out and-

Chinook flew confront of him and caught it.

"Ahh!" Shade whirled around, spinning in the air. "Shade!" Astra and I gasped at the same time. Didn't see that coming.

Chinook flew over to a tree branch where two other young silverwings were. Todd and Breeze. Oh no, not these three! Chinook is a big mouthed showoff, and Todd and Breeze are his two minions. Chinook is a dark blue silverwing, with light blue and purple main and hair. His eyes are yellowish green, and his muzzle is whitish peach. Breeze is all shades of purple except for her yellow eyes and hair and dark pink nose. Todd is short and overweight, with greenish blue fur, orange hair and main, green eyes and white muzzle.

"What! Way to go Chinook!" Said Todd. "Who the bat? You the bat!" Said Breeze.

"Cool technique!" Breeze squealed. Chinook swallowed the tiger moth. "I know." He said, trying to look cool. "That Tiger moth never saw what his him!" Breeze chanted. Its pretty obvious that she likes Chinook. Why wouldn't she? Chinook is always showing off to her, and she's always around him. Todd meanwhile, looks up to Chinook as a role model. When it comes down to it, those two are like Chinooks two pets. Following him around wherever he goes and following his every move.

"Neither did Shade!" Said Chinook. The three of them burst out laughing.

Shade frowned, annoyed with them. "Shade, don't-" Astra tried to reason with him, but it was too late. Shade flew over to the three and roosted next to Chinook.

Astra and I had no choice but to follow him. Shade does this sometimes, try and confront who ever's bullying him. Leaving Astra and I to be his back up.

"I could have had him!" He said. Chinook just smirked at him. "Coulda woulda shoulda!" He said, tapping him on the chest, making Shade fall off his roost.

"Ooh! Twice!" Said Todd, crossing his arms.

"Leave him alone Chinook!" Said Astra. She didn't like Chinook one bit. Chinook's grin depend when he saw us. "Well, well, well, look who we have here. Runt's freakish sister, and Frieda's embarrassment of a son." He and Todd and Breeze started laughing again.

Astra clenched her teeth and her hands tightened into fists. She hated being called a freak. I could only bite my lip. Chinook has been calling me my moms embarrassment ever since he found out I'm Frieda's son. I guess he doesn't really believe I'm truly her son.

Chinook looked back at Shade. "Don't sweat it, Runt. Only the best hunters can see through the moths echo protection." He said. Shade snorted. "Echoprotection? The word is _echoprojection_ and don't call me runt!" He said, frowning.

"Yeah, and he _was_ going to get that moth when you **stole** it from him!" I said. Like I said before, I'm not a fighter, but I will defend my friends if I need to. Chinook just laughs at me. "Yeah right, Curtis." He said.

I frown at him. Chinook knows my name, he knows how to say it but he mistakes it for 'Curtis' and as for my nicknames, he would call me 'Craig', 'Egg', and 'Grass'. He does that just to get on my nerves.

Chinook then looked back at Breeze and Todd. "Now, where was I before I was forced to eat yet another tiger moth?" he asked, making Shade groan. Astra snarled, and I sighed. We all knew what was coming.

"You were telling us about your dad." Said Breeze.

"Oh he's big." He climbed off his roost and jumped on the branch. "Big enough to kill an owl!" He exclaimed, stretching out his wings. "Wow!" Breeze breathed, looking dreamily at him. "Thats even bigger then what you said last time." Said Todd.

Astra and I both frowned. If Chinook really thinks his dad is big enough to kill an owl, then he's full of guano. I don't even need to look at Astra to know that she secretly wishes he would just shut up. I know I do.

"Big enough to kill an owl?!" Shade laughed. "I don't think so."

"You calling me a lier, Runt?" Asked Chinook as he landed next to him. Shoving him. "Not Technically." Said Shade Carefully.

Breeze laughed. "Careful Chinook, Owl girl and Leader's boy might go crying to their daddies and tell on you." She said sarcastically. She and Todd and Chinook laughed.

Before I could say anything, Astra spoke. "Oh please! If Gus's dad was here right now, all three of you will be flying faster then a rabbit running away from a human machine!" She said. "Can we please stop talking about my dad?" I asked. I really don't like it when this happens, it makes me uncomfortable.

"My fathers huge!" Chinook continued, pushing Shade again. "You'll see him when we get to Hibernaculum." He said, pointing at Shade then lifting him up and flinging him aside. "If your runty, little wings can make the migration." He said.

"Chinook-" Astra started saying, but Chinook interrupted her. "Then again, why bother when you don't have a dad anyway?"

Oh no he didn't..He did not just say that..

"Don't talk about my dad like that!" Shade snapped.

"Your dad was bad news! He was a troublemaker and a coward!" Chinook snapped back.

He did it..He said it..Just as I thought, Chinook is full of guano..

"My dad was not a coward!" Shade yelled, looking hurt. He looked away from Chinook in disgust. "You fruit bat." He muttered. Astra put her hand on his back. I don't know what she hates more, Chinooks nasty words, or her big brother being hurt.

I hate it too, Chinook has no right to say such things about someone he never met. Its one thing to brag about your dad, to insult someone else's dad is another. I know I should try and defend Shade but though I have so much to say to Chinook, I have no voice to speak them. And though my anger weighs heavily on my chest, my hands don't clench into fists.

I'm not a fighter. I'm not going to hurt Chinook. I _can't_ hurt Chinook.

Something about being unable put a voice to my words, or strength in my fists makes me feel weak. Like a poor excuse for a friend.

"Suns coming up." Said Breeze, changing the subject. Something that I'm relived about. "Better get back to Tree Haven."

Todd looked back at Chinook. "Come on, Chinook, lets go." Why does he and Breeze look concern all of the sudden? Are they just concern about returning home? Or do they just want Chinook to lead the way?

Chinook gives one last frown at Shade, Astra and I. "You better watch your mouth." He said. Then looked at Todd and Breeze. "Lets fly!" He said, pushing Shade once again. Only this time, I caught him. Which makes Chinook frown slightly.

Astra sighs. "Don't worry, I'll tell Mom. She'll know what to do." She told Shade as she flew away. Count on Astra to tell Ariel everything, she never keeps bullying a secret.

I helped Shade stand up but then he roosted on the branch, surprising me. "Come on, Shade!" Called Breeze. Oh, now she's concerned?

"You guys go! I'm gonna hang around here and see the sun!" What?! I'm so startled by what he said, I jump. "Shade?!" Is all that comes out of my mouth.

Chinook, Todd and Breeze stop flying and bang into each other. Astra almost hits a tree, but quickly corrects herself and flies over to us. "Are you out of your mind?!" She asked, shocked. Shade flew back up on the branch. "What do you think?" He asked sarcastically.

Chinook flew back to us, Todd and Breeze, following him. "See the sun?" He asked. Shade smiled deviously at him. "You heard me." He said. "I heard you, I don't believe you." Said Chinook.

"I don't know what it is your doing, Shade, but its not a good idea." Said Astra. Todd and Breeze studied Shade with shock. "You can't be outside when the sun comes up, the owls will kill you!" Said Breeze.

For once, Breeze had said something meaningful. Having been raised in the elders roost, I know all the laws of our colony. This law, not seeing the sun, is the most Important, and has the most severe punishment. Not to mention that my dad will personally take the lawbreakers and have them killed.

"Not just any owl, my dad will kill you." I said, shaking at the thought. How can I make this stop?

Shade just ignores us and looks back at Chinook. "Don't believe me Chinook?" He asked, looking innocent. "Join me, aren't you curious?" He asked.

..Oh Nocturna, this is not good..

Chinook took a moment before talking. "Maybe I am..Runt!" He said. Todd, Breeze, Astra and I could only stand there, utterly speechless. Chinook suddenly looked at Astra and I, grinning deviously. "In fact, how about Craig and Astra join us." He suggested. Astra and I gasped. "Think about it, with them being half owl, they could protect us." He said.

Before anyone can stop her, Astra flew away as fast as she could. As she flies, I silently hope she's going to get Ariel. Anyone who can stop them. Suddenly, Shade grabbed my hand. "I guess your gonna see the sun with us, Greg." He said. So he's going along with it?

"..I..Uhh.." My voice sounded low and shaky. What do I say? My mind is racing, my heart is pounding and I know this isn't going to end well! Chinook just laughs at me. "Come on, or are you just going to fly over to your mommy?" He taunted. I bit my lip, to prevent myself from yelling.

"Are you out of your mind? its against the law!" Said Todd. "Its a stupid law, right Chinook and Greg?" Asked Shade. Chinook and I cold only blink at him. I suddenly realized Chinook was shaking. Is he scared? Is that why he wants me here?

Todd sighed. "Guys, its morning. We should really be inside." He said, flying away. Breeze followed. "I'm with ya, Todd." She said.

For a moment, Shade, Chinook and I stood there. Not sure what to say I guess. "So..What are we gonna do? Just hang out?" Asked Chinook. I guess he just wanted to start a conversation.

"I thought maybe we could fly to the top to get a better view." Said Shade as he flew up to the top branch. "Guys, I really don't think-" Chinook grabbed my arm to keep me from flying away. "Stay Fergus, please." He whispered. Thats the first time I ever heard him say my name. Its also the first time I ever heard fear in his voice. He really is scared.

I'm so speechless I don't know what to say. Just minutes ago, Chinook was the big, bad bully. Now, he's scared and is begging me to stay. I don't what to do. I wish my mom was here, she'd know what to do. She'd call it off and have us go right to Tree Haven. Thats what I want to do, but I don't know how.

"What are you two waiting for?" Shade called down to us. Chinook held on to my arm. I decided to do the only thing I could think of doing. I rubbed his hand. "I'll fly with you and roost next to you." I whispered.

Chinook smiled a shy smile. "Thanks.." He whispered back. The two of us flew up to the top of the tree, and roosted with Shade.

The sky was purple, pink, orange, yellow and white. Purple shadows outlined the forest, and the rivers and lakes nearby shinned golden and white. Beautiful. Thats the only word I can describe it.

"Well, I guess that the sun!" Said Chinook. "We better get back." Hope. Nothing but hope and fear in his voice. Poor guy. Shade sighed. "Thats just the prequel." He said.

"Oh..Well." Chinook searched for his words. "Sure hope theres no owls around." He said.

I joined in, purely to get Shade to let us go back. "Yeah, especially my dad. Who knows what he'll do if he sees us." I said.

Shade frowned. "What do you care? According to you, bats can kill owls." He said.

"So we'r gonna kill Fergus's dad, how nice." Said Chinook. "Yeah, lovely." I added. Even though I knew Shade was joking.

"Hay you know what I was just thinking? We not see the sun and say we saw it." He said with hope. "How about that?

"Oh really?" Asked Shade, deviously.

We'r not going to do that, are we?

Chinook seems to know that we'r not going to do it. He starts shaking and comes closer to me. Why is he so desperate to be near me? Does he secretly hope I can shield him from the owls?

Before I can ask, he flies away. As fast as he could.

Just Shade and I now. Alone. "Shade..We need to go." I said. Shade frowned at me. "Don't be a fruit bat, Fergus. Nothings gonna happen." He said.

"But my dad-" He won't listen. "Quite your worrying, just for a little while, Greg. Nothings wrong." He pointed at the sun. "Look!"

I sighed and looked.

Something big and bright came out from the hills. Its bright, so bright that Shade and I had to cover our eyes for a moment before looking again. It wasn't just bright, it was warm. Warmer then warm. It practically melted all the cold and darkness away with just its glow.

"So..Beautiful.." Shade muttered. "And..Warm." He added. "..Its amazing.." I said. There was no other word I could think of to describe it. Utterly, blindingly, amazing.

Until the loud screech pierced my ears and the claws came flying over. Oh crap!


	3. A mothers comfort

_**Fergus's POV**_

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled as I flew away, Shade managed to fly away from the branch just as the owl smashed into it. Braking it into millions of pieces. He continued to chase after us through the tangled web of branches and trees, Shade flying as fast as he could, and me hoping we can out fly this owl.

We ducked into a log, but the owl wasn't confused. He smashed his foot through the ceiling to try and crush us. He missed each time, and Shade and I somehow got out of that log.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" I called out, breathless and scared.

"You think I don't know that?!" He called back. We flew past a branch and we flew over to it. Pulling it over and letting it go. Hitting the owl in the face as we flew away.

We looked over our shoulders to see if the owl is still after us. Nothing but feathers floating down to the ground."I think we lost him!" Said Shade.

"Yeah, maybe-" The owl poked his head out of no where. "Aaahhh!" We both screamed. This owl doesn't know when to quit, does he?

I banged into the tree, while Shade landed inside the owls's main. Although Shade tries to hide in the feathers, the owl knows he's there and pulls him out. Flinging him in the air. "FLY SHADE!" I yell, flying over to him.

Once again, we'r being chased by the owl. Through the trees and under and over the naked branches. There it is. Tree Haven!

We fly quicker, over the river that surrounds the tree which is now yellow. "Come on, Shade we'r almost there!" I said. Shade looked scared. "I'm flying as fast as I can!" He said. I looked over my shoulder to see how close the owl was.

The owl was flying so fast, his wings made the cattails flap. He suddenly flew right over us, and smashed Shade into the water. "Shade!" I yelled and flew into the water.

Shade was crushed under the owls claw. I pulled one toe up and Shade broke free. We got out of the water and flew away.

Almost there, almost there. Finally, we flew into the knothole and got away. The owl stayed for a minute then flew away.

"We did it! We got away!" Shade beamed. "That was close." I said, whipping my head. I was relieved that Shade and I were finally inside Tree Haven. But I defiantly don't want to see the sun again. Not after that chase with that owl. "Shade Cassiel Silverwing!" Came a voice. "Fergus Owl Silverwing!" Said another. Shade and I looked up and saw Ariel, Shade's mom, and Mercury, my mom's scout.

Ariel hugged us both. "Thank Nocturna your both safe." She said. Then pulled away, frowning. "What were you doing out there?" She demanded. "..Nothing." Said Shade meekly. I bit my lip, not daring to say anything. "Nothing? That owl nearly killed you!" Ariel scolded. Mercury shook his head, disappointedly. "You both could have gotten seriously hurt! Or worse, killed!" He said

"We got away." Shade said innocently. "And we'r not hurt." I added in a weak voice. "Do you have any idea what you'v done?!" Ariel demanded. Shade couldn't say anything more, he looked at the ground. I gulped. This is bad, isn't it?

Ariel shook her head in realization. "Oh Shade, oh Fergus…You broke the law." She said, putting her hand on her head. Mercury just sighed, looking worried.

All around us, the bats started whispering to each other. Looking at us with shock.

Suddenly, Todd and Breeze flew over and landed on the mount of branch in front of us. "You are in so much guano! Chinook's going to be grounded for a week." Said Todd.

"Why? He didn't do anything." I said.

"That big mouse." Shade muttered.

Breeze smirked at us. "So Shade and Fergus..Did ya see it? Ya know-"

"Todd!" The two bats looked over their shoulders and saw three female bats looking down at them. Todd's mother, Petunia, Breeze's mother, Drizzelle, and Chinook's mother, Isis. All frowning at them. "Roost!" Demanded Petunia. Breeze and Todd flew away.

Petunia turned and looked at us. "Ariel, this has gone too far!" She said. "Far too far." Agreed Drizzelle. Isis flew over and roosted in front of us. Pointing at Shade and I. "Keep those law breakers away from my baby!" She demanded.

Shade giggled. "Thats a laugh." He said. "Shade!" Ariel scolded. "Roost, now!" She told him. Shade sighed then looked at me. "Bye Greg." He said as he flew away. "See ya." I muttered, not knowing what else to say.

Mercury put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Fergus. Your mother's expecting you." He said. Though I obediently follow Mercury to the elders roost, I'm secretly screaming at myself inside. If that owl didn't kill me, my mom will.

* * *

I sit in one of the chambers. Waiting to hear what my mom has to say to me. I can hear a little of the conversation between my mom and the other elders.

"This isn't like Fergus at all…He's never done something like this before…He must be punished for this…" I can make out their voices too. Lucretia, Aurora, Bathsheba, Elrozah and my mom. "He's just a boy, maybe he was just curious." That was Elrozah, she's easily recognizable by her high pitched voice. "It doesn't matter if he was curious, him breaking that law makes him an embarrassment to our council." Growled Bathsheba. Oh Bathsheba, what a delight you are to have around.

Believe it or not, I'm use to Bathsheba's nasty words. One time when my mom was sick, Bathsheba had to babysit me. Usually Aurora does that, but she was helping the healers get the medicine for her and Lucretia had to take care of my mom and Elrozah had to watch the colony for the day so Bathsheba and I were kinda stuck with each other. I don't really remember how, but I found a hole bunch of bird feathers and brought them inside the roost. I tripped and the feathers flew everywhere, landing in Bathsheba's hair and in my main. She was not happy about that, and to this day, still calls me 'Feathers' because of that.

I don't think she really likes me that much..Actually, I don't think Bathsheba likes anyone in the colony. Something I don't understand, since no one does anything to her-Except avoid her. But they have reason to, she's always grumpy and looks down on anyone who doesn't obey her.

My relationship with the other elders is different. Elrozah is a little better then Bathsheba, but she tends to talk to much about a subject. No in a bad way, but enough that she doesn't let anyone else join in. Lucretia is more quieter, but she does speak when spoken to. She stays out of others way, but will intervene if it gets dangerous. She's almost as wise as my mom. Finally, Aurora is the lively one in the group. She always tries to be positive. Even when everyone else isn't.

There aren't any males in the elders roost, and my mom is the only one who has a pup. I don't know why that is, but I'm guessing its because Aurora, Elrozah, Lucretia and Bathsheba didn't want to marry and have pups. I don't ask about it, somethings aren't worth asking.

The only male I'v ever seen in the roost was Mercury, and he's the scout. Mercury and I are sorta like friends. When ever my mom and the elders had a meeting, Mercury would watch me. He was also the one who use to joke around with me when we were both bored.

Finally, after an hour or two, Mom comes in. Her arms are crossed, and her face was twisted into a frown. She's mad, I know she is. I'v disappointed her, embarrassed her. Now I'm really gonna get it. I'm in big trouble now. "..Ma.." I weakly said. I tried desperately to say something to explain myself, but my throat felt dry and a big lump formed in my gut.

Mom blinked at me. She didn't say anything. "..Ma.." I tried again, only feeling weaker. I know what that lump is. Its that feeling you get when you know you'v disappointed your parents. That their angry with you because of something you did. I felt this feeling only once, when I lied to her when I was little. But that was different, this is more severe. Its like being pulled into a dark hole, and going deeper and deeper. Pulled into it by my own guilt. Finally, my voice seemed to come back to me.

"..Ma..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to-" I stopped when I realized she was shaking. It started small, then grew into an obvious shiver. "Ma?" I asked, suddenly concern for her.

Again, Mom didn't say anything. She just sighed and wrapped me into a tight, warm hug. Burring her face in my shoulder. She still won't say anything, but I could hear her whimper and felt a drop of something wet and cold land on me. I realize she's crying. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. Letting her cry on me.

I'v never seen my mother cry before. I'v seen her upset before, but never in tears. Did I do this? Did I anger and disappoint my mother so much that I made her cry? I bite my lip at the thought and cry with her. I'm not crying because I'm in trouble, I'm crying because I know that if my mother's crying, then something is defiantly not good. My mother never cries, she always tries to look strong and brave for the council and for the colony. But if the situation is bad enough to make her cry, then what can be done? And how will my mother make it better?

Finally, Mom sits up straight. Drying her eyes and sniffling. She looks at me, her eyes were still watery with tears. "..Tell me everything.." She said. Her voice was shaky and small. It was hard to look at her with those teary eyes of hers, and her voice. The sound of it only makes me feel even more guilt, and makes the lump in my throat grow bigger.

I swallow and tell her everything that had happened. How Chinook, Todd and Breeze were bulling Shade, Astra and I, how Shade made that dare with Chinook, how I got dragged into it. Everything. When I finished, Mom looked close to crying again.

Not wanting to see her cry again, I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Ma, whats wrong?" I asked. Mom rubbed her eye. "..When your father finds out..He'll be so angry, he'll..He'll.." She took a deep breath and sighed again. "He'll try and take you away." She said.

What? I gasp when I hear that. Dad might try and take me away? Even if I haven't made my decision yet? He can't do that, can he? "But..But you'll be able to change his mind, right?" I asked, stuttering over my own words, tears blurring my vision.

Mom sniffled. "I'll try, but chances are your father will try and make us all suffer in some way. Weather he takes you away or not." She said. I wish she would stop looking so sad, seeing my mother like this is scaring me.

"Wh..What about Shade? What are they going to do to him?" I asked. Mom took my hands in her and squeezed them gently. "..They'll..They'll kill him.." She said. Tears. All I feel are the tears running down my face. I wanted to scream out every curse word I knew at the top of my lungs. Loud enough so my dad can hear.

"..Dad..Cant..do that..!" My voice sounded like a mumble. Its hard to speak when theres a huge rock stuck in my throat. "Shade..Shade is my friend..!..He can't kill him.." I felt like a little kid saying these words. But I didn't care. At this point, I couldn't care less if my dad could make the power to make the world turn upside down! He can have all the power he wants, but he can't kill my friend!

Mom reached up and dried away my tears. "Shh don't cry." She whispered. She kissed my head. "It'll be ok, Fergus. You'll see." She said.

"But what about-" She shushed me again. "Go to sleep. You need your rest." She said. I sniffled, but didn't argue. I am tired, and I'm too tired to think straight. Mom kisses me again, but doesn't fly out of the chamber. Not even when I roost and close my eyes. She must have left when I fell asleep, cause I don't remember her leaving.

* * *

**_Shade's POV_**

"Mom…Mom…" I said, trying to wake Mom up. Everyone all around me were asleep. Even Astra. I felt guilty for waking Mom up so early, but I needed to know something. "Mom..Hay, are you awake?" I asked. Finally, she woke up. "Hmm?"

Here I go. "Was Dad a trouble maker?" I asked. Mom was silent for a moment before looking at me. "Go to sleep." She said. Sorry, Mom. Not yet. "Was he a coward?" I asked. Seeing that I wasn't going to go back to sleep so easily, she gave up. "He was brave, and impulsive. And defiant." She turned around to look at me better. "Sometimes a little foolish, like you…But he was no coward." She then turned back around.

"Did the owls get him?" I asked. "No one knows for sure. Now try to sleep." She said, going back to sleep.

I looked at Astra. How can she sleep and not wonder who her dad is? Astra doesn't share my father's blood, but she still doesn't ask about him or about my dad. Does she hold it all in? Like I use to? I hope not. Holding in all those questions only gave me nightmares and made me upset about my dad not being around. I don't want that happening to Astra. She doesn't deserve it.

Feeling cold, I came closer to Mom and roosted next to her and Astra. I don't know why, but I need them to be near me while I sleep. I'm afraid of what tomorrow will bring. And what could happen to Fergus and I.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but I'd like to thank my friend Little-Snowbird on DA. She suggested Astra as a possible love interest for Fergus, and I think because of this Astra could play a role in the story. While Fergus and Shade are separated from the colony, Astra could stay behind and help the colony in their situations…Maybe I'll make up some scenes too. XD**

**Oh and by the way, if your wondering why I gave names to Todd and Breeze's moms and to the extra elder, its because it felt right. X3 They needed names anyway.**


	4. Laws and Legends

_**Shade's POV**_

"Hay, psst..Wake up you two." Came Mercury's voice. Mom and I woke up and looked at him. "What is it?" Asked Mom, though I have a pretty good idea what it is Mercury had come for. "The council of elders have met. They want to see both of you now." He said, rather sternly. Mom looked at Astra and back at Mercury. "I can't leave her here alone." She said. I hope Astra's allowed to come, The last time we left her alone she got scared and looked everywhere for us.

Mercury thought for a moment. "Ok, bring her too." He said. Mom shook Astra awake. "What? What's going on?" She asked. "I'll tell you as we fly." Said Mom. I suddenly realized something. "But wait, only adults go up to the elder's roost." I said. Mercury shushed me. "Yes, and anyone who looks at the sun. So spit wash your face's and follow me." He said, flying away. Astra looked worried.

"The elder's roost? We'r going up there?" I don't want her to be afraid. If theres one thing I hate, its seeing fear in my little sister's eyes. "Think of it as an adventure." I told her as Mom started to fly. Astra bit her lip as we followed Mom and Mercury up to the roost. "Not my kind of adventure." She whispered.

As we flew, I could feel other bats staring at us. The only bats who where awake were the adult ones. They scowled at me with disgust, which only made me wish I could disappear. When we land, Astra looked at the bats with confusion. I can see the worry and uncomfortable look in her eyes. "Mom? Shade?" Mom wrapped her arms around her and I. Holding us close.

Looking up, I saw five old female bats roosting. I recognized all of them, the ones on the right were Aurora and Elrozah. Aurora with her grayish green fur and Elrozah with her whitish green hair are easy to see from a mile away. The ones on the left are Bathsheba and Lucretia. Those two are more easier to spot, Bathsheba's famous frown gives her away and Lucretia always seems rather bored..And in the middle..Looking down straight at me..Is Frieda.

Oh battyMcbattycake! I just remembered that Frieda is Fergus's mom…My best friends mom is gonna punish me for breaking the law..I can feel the awkward growing all around me..

The elders flew down to us, Frieda first, then Bathsheba, then Lucretia, then Elrozah and then Aurora. Astra is frozen, she had never been this close to the elders before..In fact, I think its the first time she seen all of them. The only one she ever saw before this was Frieda, but that was different.

"Shade Silverwing step forward." Frieda finally said after a minute. Mom lets go of me and I take a few steps forward. "You have broken the most ancient law of our colony." Frieda started saying but something caught my eye. He band. It glowed in the faint light, and hypnotized me for a second.

She noticed and looked at her band then back at me. "Do you have an explanation?" She asked. Mom spoke for me. "Just youthful exuberance and curiosity." As Mom said this, She and Astra stepped over, Mom's arm wrapped around me while Astra simply bit her lip again. Almost chewing on it. "He only-" Before Mom could say anything, a voice interrupted her.

"Curiosity that will be the ruin of this colony. The owls will want reprobation and quite frankly who can blame them?" Bathsheba snarled. Looking at Mom and I with a frown. I hear the low growl in Astra's voice before I can look at her and cringe. A growl from Astra is never a good sign. "Silence." Frieda shushed the shorter elder and looked back at me. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked.

Again, Mom spoke for me. "No, no he doesn't. He's only a boy." She said. But thats not my answer. Its time I speak up. "Yes, I do." I said. Mom and Astra look at me with surprise but lets me speak. "The law is..Wrong." I'm not ashamed to say that…As bad as it sounds, it needed to be said.

The bats all around us gasped and murmured to each other. Shocked by what I said. "What?!" Bathsheba sounded more angrier then Frieda. Astra nudged me. "Way to go, Bro." She said with a grin. Doesn't she know how serious this is? "Astra. Shade." Mom started to scold, but Frieda spoke first. "Let the boy speak."

Bathsheba suddenly hopped over to us. "Listen you insolent upstart. That law guarantees our very existence-" She started saying, but Frieda saved us from having to listen to her. "Bathsheba." She silenced her then looked at me again. "Go on." She said.

"Well..Whats wrong with bats seeing the sun? Fergus and I didn't turn into stone. The only reason we can be out in daylight is because of the owls, its unfair!" I said. Hoping I explained it enough.

Frieda spoke then. "I'v heard enough." She said. "Indeed." Oh no, here go again. "We have no choice but to hand him and Fergus over to the owls." She said. Hearing that made me froze. Bathsheba had known Fergus ever since he was born, right? So how can she send him to his father hen she knows he hasn't decided who's side he's on?..And whats going to happen to me? "What?! No! Please! Frieda!" Mom begged, wrapping her wing around me. "And we should do it now before the owls come for them!" Bathsheba finished, pointing at me.

"I wish I had a fruit to stuff in your mouth." The second I hear Astra say that, my eyes widen. This is not going to be good. "That will shut you up."

Bathsheba frowned at her. "What did you say to me, young lady?" She snarled. Astra just crossed her arms. "You heard me, if your mouth is that big then your ears should be bigger." She said. "Astra." Mom gasped. Bathsheba gave Astra a dark look. "You watch your mouth!" She growled. Astra snorted at her. "Speak for yourself." She smirked. "Shut up Astra." I said through clenched teeth.

How can Astra be that daring? She doesn't ask about her father, but she will go out of her way to talk back to an elder. I both envy her for that and feel fear for her. She has no idea what power the elders have, and she has no idea how serious it could be to insult one of them.

"Enough." It was Frieda. She stepped closer. "I'll take appropriate action at the appropriate time." She said. Bathsheba crossed her arms, finally keeping her mouth shut. Frieda flew down and landed in front of Mom, Astra and I, then walked over to me. "Come with me." She said. My heart started pounding and my ears felt hot. What is she gonna do? Where is she gonna take me? I look at Mom with worry. She looks helplessly at me then looks at Frieda.

The old leader must have seen the look on Mom's face. "Ariel, its for the good of the colony." She said. Mom sighed and looked at me again. "Shade..Go with Frieda."

Looks like its time. Frieda..The head elder…The leader of the colony..And my best friends mom…Is going to punish me..I can only hope that Fergus is ok. That he's not going to suffer the same fate as me…Whatever it may be..I cross my arms and step closer to Frieda. She opens her wings and flies.

I took a deep breath and followed her. As we fly, I can hear voices. First Bathsheba's, then Astra's. "Its not like the boy is strong enough to make the migration anyway." I bite my lip as I hear Astra's reply. "You only say that because you don't know him." I can tell Astra and Bathsheba are not going to get along very well. If Astra keeps talking back to that elder, she's going to get in trouble.

Its at that moment that I finally forced myself to ask Frieda that question I didn't get a chance to ask in the roost. "Where..Where's Fergus?" I asked. Frieda didn't answer at first, I could tell this was hard for her. I shouldn't have asked that. "..Sleeping.." She finally said. I left it at that. Chances are that if I press on, it will be too hard for her to tell me. Fergus might be my best friend, but he's also Frieda's son…And her only child, I realized..This hole thing is just as painful for Frieda as it is for my Mom and Astra.

Gulping at the thought, I stayed quiet for the rest of the flight. Dreading the unknown fate that awaited me.

* * *

The chamber Frieda took me to was different then any I'v ever been. The walls were green, almost crystal like and were spread out like a giant spider web. Down below, a slow moving cloud of fog twirled around. "Roost there." Said Frieda, pointing at the twisted branch-or is it a tree root? I do as she says and roosts there. "I don't understand, where are we?" I asked.

"This room is called the echo chamber. It holds all of our colony's history, sung by silverwings long dead. The walls of this chamber are polished so smoothly, they will echo here forever." She explained. Frieda was roosting next to me. She seemed softer now for some reason. This is it? This is my horrible, traumatizing, dramatic punishment?…I got all worked up for nothing!

"Did you bring Fergus here too?" I asked. Secretly hoping Fergus was nearby.

Frieda chuckled softly. I like the sound, its gentle and soothing. Like wind in the spring. "Yes, but that was back when he was younger." She said, smiling at the memory. For the first time, I realized her cheeks were slightly red. Had she been crying?..Maybe I should just stop here again.

I suddenly could hear voices. All around me. "Whats that sound?" I asked, looking around. "You can hear it?" Frieda asked. "Well, kinda. It sounds like someone's whispering." I explained. Frieda smiled again. "Someone from hundreds, even thousands of migrations ago." She said. She's obviously been down here a lot. How else could she have known so much about this place?

"What are they saying?" I asked. Suddenly feeling very curious about the strange voices. "You tell me, simply concentrate and listen. Not everyone has the gift." She said. I hesitated, but shut my eyes. Trying to listen, but couldn't. "I hear so many voices..Their all speaking at once." How do I know which one is the right one? I'm a little afraid of what the voice may tell me, too. What if its something bad?

Frieda's gentle voice makes my fear go away. "Pick one." She said. I silently listened in deep to voices. Trying to hang on to one…And found it.

"_Many seasons past, at the dawning of the ages, the birds and the beasts existed without order. No one knew the hunters from the hunted. All creatures struggled to find their place in a world without boundaries or laws. Alliances were formed, and war was waged between the two great kingdoms: The birds and the beasts. But we bats, being both but neither, refused to join the battle. When war finally ended, the great treaty was forged. Because we refused to take sides, the birds and the beasts banished us. For all eternity, to the darkness of the night." _

Frieda's voice prompt me to open my eyes. "We were forbidden from ever glimpsing the sun again." She said. I couldn't believe it. "Is that how we got stuck with the law? Wh-hat about Fergus? He's half owl, shouldn't he have some right to seeing the sun?"

She shook her head. "The legend of the owl-bat hybrids started sometime after the war. Owls didn't like bats, and bats feared owls. All owl-bat hybrids get stuck in the middle of it. Thats why Fergus has to chose which side he's on. Same goes for your sister." She explained. I thought about Fergus and about Astra. Actually, Astra's father is ok with her becoming part of the colony. He did say that he just wants her to be happy and if the colony makes her happy, then she's allowed to be there. As for Fergus's father…Well, thats different..

I frowned. Not liking any of this. "That is so unfair! I hate the owls!" I said, clenching my fists. Frieda frowned softly. "You must learn to rule your anger and not let your anger rule you. Only foolish deeds will come of that." She said. Something about her words calm me down and I relax.

Suddenly, Mercury flies over to us. "Pardon me Frieda. Brutus, supreme commander of the owls and Fergus's father, has arrived." He said. I looked up, feeling scared again. Frieda didn't punish me…But Brutus will, and theres no telling what he'll do to Fergus.

Frieda sighed, looking worried. "Alright, take Shade to Ariel. I'll got wake up Fergus." She said, flying off her roost and flying away. I followed Mercury to the exist, once again dreading what will happen to me.

* * *

Brutus stood on that branch. Watching as all the bats roosted around him. All the elders were there, except for Frieda. They were waiting for her, and for Fergus. Brutus was sort of familiar with Tree Haven's looks, but only because he came here once-in fact, he came here many times before.

Back when Fergus was a baby, after he and Frieda had that fight, Brutus would fly over to Tree Haven and watch them sleep during the day. Though he would never admit it to anyone, Brutus knew he felt a strong attachment to Fergus, and he couldn't help but enjoy watching that little baby sleep in his mother's wings. He didn't come to Tree Haven to spy on the Silverwings, he only came to see Frieda and Fergus.

He was always careful not to disturb them while they slept, he didn't want them to wake up and see him watching them. Brutus knew that if Frieda caught him watching her and that baby sleep, he'd never hear the end of it. He was also risking a lot just by doing it. He could lose his position, maybe even deemed a traitor to his fellow owls if he did such a thing. But he had to see them, just for a little while.

Frieda always looked soft when she slept, and though Brutus knew she was a bat and wasn't a very young one, she still seemed almost beautiful to him. Just by looking at her made Brutus feel more calm and somehow made everything ok. No matter how hard things were. Fergus had his own charm, the way he slept with his thumb in his mouth and snuggled so closely to his mother made Brutus feel a feeling that could only be described as peaceful, maybe even relaxed. Something about Fergus made his father's world seem unreal. Almost as if there were no such thing as war, or death or vengeance. Just peace.

All this made Brutus wish he could reach into that healing roost and hold them in his wings every time he saw them. Frieda and Fergus. His small family. His _forbidden_ family.

Brutus stopped watching them sleep when Frieda fully recovered and started roosting with the elders again. Fergus with her. Brutus wished it didn't have to end, but he accepted it and stopped visiting Tree Haven in the daytime. Sometimes he would visit Tree Haven at night, but only for other stuff. The few times he'd seen Fergus, he would hide his emotions from him. He didn't want his son to know he was secretly hoping he'd join the owls. He made a promise to Frieda that he'd let Fergus chose his own side and even though he hated the promise, he kept it.

Finally, after what seemed like a ten minutes or so, Frieda and Fergus finally flew over to the elders.

Fergus. Brutus allowed himself to take a good look at him. He had grown up quite a bit since the last time he's seen him. In fact, Fergus was a barely a child anymore, he was close to becoming a young adult. He was tall, too. Taller then the others in the colony. But just as he always had, Fergus still looked like both of his parents, and still looked amazing to Brutus.

Despite his urge to fly closer to him and hug him, Brutus kept himself at a distance and kept his emotions buried inside.

"Bathsheba, I'm here now." Said Frieda. Bathsheba didn't seem to care much. "Frieda, I would-" She started saying, but Frieda shushed her. "Please." The head elder then took a few steps toward Brutus.

For a split second, their eyes met…Brutus could only hope he wasn't sweeting-or blushing for that matter!

"General Brutus, please excuse my deepest apologies for keeping you waiting." She said. Looking worried. Brutus noticed her red cheeks, was she blushing?-no, her cheeks were too puffy to be blushing..She had been crying.

As it turns out, Fergus looked nervous too. He avoided Brutus's eyes and kept scratching at the bark on the branch with his clawed feet. Brutus pretended not to notice this. "Wheres the boys?" He asked. He didn't come here to worry about feelings, he came here because two, mindless bats glimpsed the sun.

Frieda turned and pointed up ahead. "He's over there." She said. Far behind her, four young bats stood. But three of them hopped away, leaving the smallest by himself. It was Shade. Seconds later, Ariel and Astra flew over to him. Ariel looking worried and scared, while Astra looked anxious. Bitting her lip even. Brutus had seen Astra before, she was the daughter of one of his officers, Atlas. Though he never shared any words with her, Brutus knew she was friends with Fergus.

Brutus gave a long, dark look to Shade then he looked at Frieda. "And the other?" He asked.

At this, Frieda hesitated. Her eyes growing big with worry. For a brief second, Brutus thought she might start crying. But suddenly, a voice spoke up.

"Thats me."

Time stopped for Brutus at that moment. He quickly looked back at Fergus. Who was now standing closer, he had taken a few steps forward. Fergus….Little Fergus…That innocent little baby that he and Frieda had together…His son..Is a law breaker? Brutus was so shocked by this, he couldn't help but choke out his sons name. "..F-Fergus?..!"

Fergus gulped, looking nervous. "..Hi Dad.." He said.

A new feeling suddenly overcame Brutus. Anger. He wasn't just angry at Fergus for breaking the law, but he was also angry at Frieda for letting him do it. He frowned. Shade and Fergus will both be punished for this, he'll make sure of that!


End file.
